Marriage Counseling
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: [Benjamin or simply Ben was a marriage counselor for wizards and witches everywhere. He had recently received an appointment booking from Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley.] DG
1. Chapter 1

Benjamin Reid had started out his day with a nice cup of coffee and a happy goodbye from his wife, Karen, and son, Andrew. He had come to his office with a smile on his face and a positive attitude, only to see that the first person on his list of clients was Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

Benjamin or simply Ben was a marriage counselor for wizards and witches everywhere. He had recently received an appointment booking from Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley. Ben wasn't very surprised to have gotten this letter, after all a marriage between a Weasley and a Malfoy was bound to rocky. It was only a matter of time before the couple either had marriage counseling or got a divorce lawyer.

So, needless to say, it wasn't surprise that brought Ben's mood down, it was the fact that he knew how long and hard this next hour would be and he was not looking forward to it. In fact, he was anything but.

It was then when the door was opened by his newly appointed assistant Jenae. "Your first appointment is here Mr. Reid."

"Thank you Jenae, send them in." He answered smiling at her. "And please, call me Ben."

She nodded and walked out. Only moments later the view of bright red and platinum blonde hair entered his vision. He stood and held out his hand to the pair. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ginevra shook his hand politely, but Draco simply sat down in one of the chairs across from Ben giving an air of not wanting to be here. Ginevra spoke for the both of them; "Please call us Ginny and Draco."

"Mr. Malfoy was much better." The mutter could be heard from Draco who showed his intense dislike of the situation he was in by glaring around at everything.

Ginny took her seat next to Draco smiling brightly.

Ben took out a folder labeled _Malfoy_ and opened it looking at the information he'd been given when owled. "So, I think we should get started now."

"That sounds lovely." Ginny answered with a smile.

Her words were soon followed by a mumbled word from Draco before he said; "Yes, Lovely."

Ben just nodded trying to ignore the reluctance of Draco. "So, when do you think the problems with your marriage began?"

Ginny and Draco looked at each other both seeming to know an amusing answer.

"Long before either of us was born." Draco answered.

**

* * *

**

"_So, how are you Bilius?" The question was asked by a young man, probably in his twenties, he had blonde hair and grey eyes with a pointed chin. His name was Abraxas Malfoy._

_Bilius Weasley grinned at his friend. He had bright red hair, was tall and covered in freckles. "I'm doing well. In fact, I am attending a wedding this evening!"_

_Abraxas looked at him in surprise. "You don't say, I haven't heard of any weddings." _

"_Strange." Bilius commented. "It's my cousin Fredrick's."_

_Abraxas gave him an odd look. "Now, why haven't I heard about it?"_

_Bilius shrugged. "You should ask Fredrick, I'd thought you'd been invited."_

"_Well, no reason to dwell on this. It's probably a simple mistake." Abraxas answered with a smile. "So who is the lucky man marrying?"_

"_Lovely lady! I have to say if Fredrick wasn't marrying her I would." Bilius answered with a chuckle. "Her name is Hannah Gretchen."_

"_Gretchen?" Abraxas questioned his mind reeling. "I don't recall any wizards with that name…"_

_Bilius chuckled. "And you won't. She's a muggle."_

_Abraxas widened his eyes, shock taking over. "No."_

"_Yes." Bilius answered. "And when Fredrick told her he was a wizard… she actually handle it fairly well."_

"_Your family is allowing this… disgrace to take place?!" Abraxas questioned in fury, unable to believe it._

"_Of course." Bilius answered, suddenly questioning his friends behavior. "What's wrong with marrying a muggle?"_

"_You don't understand, do you Bilius." He shook his head. "You can be so naïve."_

"_Naïve? What are you talking about?" The red haired man questioned._

"_Your piece of scum brother is going to pollute our world with muggle blood!" Abraxas answered. "I've seen good wizarding families be taken by this monstrosity! Muggle as disgusting and below us Bilius. Right now, Fredrick is tainting your family name… forever!"_

"_Don't you think your over-reacting?" Bilius asked, still confused as to what Abraxas was getting to._

_Abraxas shook his head. "Not at all. If you let him marry this… Hannah Gretchen, your family will be forever supporting muggles. Muggles, Bilius! Think about what you are doing, please either talk some sense into him or banish him from your family before it's too late."_

"_I don't think so." Bilius answered, finally understanding. "Muggles are living breathing people! They just don't have magic like us, it's the only difference."_

"_It puts them below us."_

"_No, they are equals." Bilius tried to explain. "Hannah is a dear, Fredrick is truly in love with her… I don't care if she's a muggle and Fredrick certainly doesn't 'nor the rest of our family."_

"_You are making a mistake." Abraxas hissed._

"_I don't think so." Bilius answered. "Someday, I hope you understand."_

**

* * *

**

Ben stared at the two before him, the tale of Bilius and Abraxas was interesting, sure. But if this is where their problems came from… then what could Ben do, changing the past wasn't an option. "So… Bilius and Abraxas are long dead then?"

"Of course." Ginny answered. "They've been dead for nearly a hundred years."

"And your two families have been feuding since… just because Bilius's cousin Fredrick, who drowned before he could marry Hannah, was going to marry a muggle." Ben questioned.

Both nodded as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Ben took a deep breath. "… Interesting, but I can't fix your family feud."

"We didn't think you could." Ginny answered. "But you did ask where the problems first started and that's it."

"You weren't alive." Ben answered with a little bit of annoyance. Getting into a relationship this complicated and this far-fetched was not what he'd wanted. "When did you two first meet?"

"At the playground." Ginny answered. "We were… five or six."

**

* * *

**

"_I had it first, I need it!" Ginny told Ron angrily. "It's no fair."_

_Ginny, age five, had been digging as deep as she could in the sand at the park. Ron, age six, had taken it from her hands and began digging his own hole claiming that he wanted it and she didn't get it._

_Bill, age 15, had been sent to the park with Ginny and Ron while Molly cleaned the house. Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George had been stuck helping to clean._

_Unfortunately for poor Ginny, Bill was flirting with a stranger near by and she was left to stand by herself against her brother a feat she was failing with._

_Anger taking over herself she stormed over to the swings and jumped up onto one of the seats, her feet didn't quite reach the ground where she sat, but it was close enough that she could now get on the swing all by herself. Good thing too._

"_You're on my swing." A small, but still arrogant Draco Malfoy said._

_Ginny looked at him with a angry look and said; "Get a different one."_

_He watched her stubbornly. "That's my swing, you can go get a different one."_

_  
"No." Ginny answered just as stubborn._

"_Get off my swing!"_

"_No!"_

"_Stop being stupid and get off my swing!"_

_Ginny stared at him wide eyed. "You said a bad word." She hissed at him._

"_So what, I get to say bad words because I'm a Malfoy." He answered with a cocky look._

"_You're a Malfoy?" Ginny asked with a strange look on her face. "My Mommy and Daddy and Bill and Charlie and Percy and Fred and George and Ron all said that Malfoy's are… bad words."_

"_What?" Draco asked. "I'm not a bad word… what does that mean?"_

_Ginny looked around then whispered to him. "They said Malfoy's are stupid and dumb."_

_Draco looked at her startled. "Are not!"_

"_I bet you are." Ginny said with a nod._

"_You're stupid and dumb."_

_Ginny gasped and said; "You're mean!"_

_Draco nodded and said; "My father told me that being mean shows power."_

"_I think it shows that you're stupid!"_

_Draco glared at her. "Oh and what makes you think that you're not, huh?"_

"_Because Mommy and Daddy said that I was smart and pretty." Ginny answered with a smile._

_Draco glared at her. "Well… they lied."_

_Ginny began to form tears in her eyes. "They wouldn't lie to me."_

"_Yes they would… because you are stupid and ugly!" Draco told her triumphantly, sending the girl off crying to her big brother._

_He then sat down on the swing with a smirk on his face._

**

* * *

**

"He was a real jerk back then… hasn't changed much." Ginny commented thinking back on the day.

Draco sat up straight pointing at her. "See that is exactly why we are here!"

"Because you're a jerk?"

"No, because you think I am." Draco answered annoyance written on his face.

Ben rubbed his eyes. "So.. You got into an argument over a swing when you were five or six?"

They nodded. Ginny saying; "We often went to the park and got into arguments, although… Ron and him got into more."

"When did the park visits end?" Ben asked.

"When I turned nine I got bored of the park and moved onto more adult things." Draco answered, "Ginny still goes to parks."

"They're fun." Ginny answered simply.

Ben simply nodded and looked back at the folder. He scanned the information once again, more thoroughly hoping to find any clues on the page rather then talking to the patients themselves.

Nothing in the file showed. They had been married for five years and had no children, both had steady jobs and spent time indulging in their interests. He had to actually talk to the couple for this one.

Ben raised his eyes to the couple and then smiled politely putting the folder down. "This is quite interesting. From reading your file I would have never expected their to be problems."

"Did you take into account that our families have hated each other for years?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow. "I would have thought that our _problems_ would have been expected."

"Expected?!" Draco questioned. "Our problems started before anyone could possibly _expect_ them."

Ginny let out a small laugh at her husbands remark. "I don't think we're that bad."

Ben felt the need to cut in before they could start anything that could lead to an argument. "Well, I think that's enough for today."

"But we barely got here." Ginny said.

Ben nodded with smile. "yes, but I think it's best that this is a short meeting. It's the first one and mostly just to meet you and try to get an idea of the problem at hand. Since that is mostly done, you might as well leave."

Draco shrugged. "As long as we don't have to pay for the full hour."

"Of course not." Ben answered and led them out the door. "Jenae, please tell Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy what the payment is for the time they've been here and show them to the door." Without waiting for Jenae's reply he shut the door and lend back against it taking a deep breath.

It had been quite a meeting.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**  
Well, there is the first chapter. This story is mainly going to be comical, but it will have it's romance moments of Ginny and Draco's. The story will be all memories and the Marriage Counseling.  
Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

R&R  
Live Fast Die Never


	2. Chapter 2

Ben could hardly believe that a whole week had already gone by. It was almost a disturbing thought that it had gone by so quickly, not only that, but that Ginny and Draco were already back and seated in their chairs.

"So, how have things been?" Ben asked, trying to get a starter sentence.

"Fine." Draco answered coolly. This was, of course, the expected answer and Ben was ready to move on an actually get into what he had planned for today, but Ginny cut him off.

"Fine?!" She hissed. "It has not been anything close to _fine._ Things have been terrible, we've been arguing all of the time and I slept in the guest room for two nights just because he was such an enormous prick!"

Ben cleared his throat. "First, we try to refrain from that kind of language here. It gives a feeling of negativity." He really just didn't feel like putting up with swearing, but in the words he put it, it sounded more professional. "Second, it is wonderful that you're so open about your relationship with me. It will only help things get better."

Ginny nodded with a shaky look on her face, although she was ignoring her glowering husband.

Ben cleared his throat once more; "Now, last week we went over how the problems began and discovered that it had nothing to do with either of you at all. We also discussed your first meeting… which was very interesting." He sighed and shook his head slightly. "Now, I would like to know how exactly this relationship started."

"Why?" Draco asked in a curious but cold voice that gave Ben the impression that he should come up with a very good answer.

"I need to know most aspects of the relationship." Ben answered.

Draco didn't give up. "You don't with usual clients."

"This is a special case." Ben said calmly. This seemed to get Draco to back down for now and Ginny took the lead explaining the beginning of their strange relationship.

_Ginny sighed as she sat in Grimmaulds Place, Sirius had always expressed how immensely boring and quiet the house had been when no one was there, but Ginny had never really thought of it ever being true as she had never been bored when at Grimmaulds… but now she was._

"_Hello Weasley."_

_And here to save Ginny from her boredom was the exact person she hadn't wanted to save her from boredom. Draco Malfoy had ran away from Voldemort when he failed to kill Dumbledore. The Order had taken him in so that he would be safe and they hoped that he could help them, unfortunately Draco had no intentions of really being a part of the war anymore and hadn't really been useful he'd just stayed in Grimmaulds Place and continually complained about it._

"_What?!" Ginny snapped at him, she was really too bored to have to deal with him right now._

_Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Someone is snippy. I say hello and you take it as an insult. I don't even have to try anymore."_

"_It looks like your life's achievement has been completed then. You're finally so annoying that you don't have to open your mouth before you really make some angry." She hissed and tried to ignore him going back to her boredom._

"_I don't think I've ever noticed before, but you really do look ravishing when angry." Draco commented coolly._

_Ginny snapped her head in his direction. "What?"_

"_Hm?" Draco questioned as if unaware he had said anything._

"_What did you say about me being angry?" She asked surprisingly calmly._

"_I said you look ravishing when angry." Draco answered quoting himself. "Something wrong with that Weasley, because I was sure I was entitled to my own opinion."_

_Ginny just turned back to her staring and being bored trying not to be at all flattered by his comment, which, come to think of it, wasn't very flattering._

"_What have you been doing Weasley?" Draco asked trying to start a conversation._

_Ginny looked over and felt a smile begin to spread across her face. He was also very bored. It was in that moment that she decided that if Draco Malfoy was bored enough to talk to a Weasley, she could be bored enough to talk to a Malfoy. "Nothing." She answered honestly. "I've been sitting here staring at the wall for the majority of the day."_

_Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Interesting."_

"_Why?" Ginny questioned. "What have you been doing?"_

_Draco shrugged. "Different things…" He said trailing off._

"_Nothing too then." Ginny said with a smirk on her face._

_Draco sighed. "I suppose that's one way of saying it… you're smirking Weasley."_

"_What? I can't smirk now just because you do?" She asked with an amused look. "I don't think so."_

_Draco didn't reply to that, he simply smirked himself and turned to stare at the point on the wall that Ginny had been watching. "We should go out."_

_Ginny looked at him alarmed. "What?!"_

_Draco rolled his eyes. "Not like that Weasley, you twit. Out of the house."_

"_Why?" Ginny questioned._

"_Because…" Draco began with a wistful look. "It's a load of a lot more exciting than this dump."_

"_We're not supposed to leave." Ginny answered._

_Draco smirked once more. "I don't tend to do what I'm told, and I know for a fact that neither do you."_

"_I do too!" Ginny protested._

"_Not on matters like this." Draco answered. "Come on, let's go have some fun."_

Ben sighed. He never could get an entirely straight answer from these two. "That's when your relationship started?"

Ginny shrugged. "More or less. It's not exactly when we started to date, but it's how we started to get along and a relationship is more than love; it's friendship… so yes! That is when our relationship started." Ginny ended with a confident smile.

Ben felt emotionally worn out, but kept a happy smile on his face. "You're correct Ginny, friendship is defiantly a part of a relationship, but when did your actual dating start?"

"_I'm cold." Ginny stated. "How can you be out here in this weather?"_

_Draco shrugged. "I guess it's just how I am."_

_It was winter and Ginny was frozen. The two had decided that standing outside was more exciting than sitting inside and, once again, broke the rules of leaving the house._

"_You're fingers are turning blue." Draco commented pointing at her fingers as he took out a pack of cigarettes._

_Ginny glared at the pack and rubbed her hands together. "I told you I was cold."_

_Draco chuckled, the cigarette sticking out of the right corner of his mouth. "You should wear gloves."_

"_You shouldn't smoke." Ginny snapped suddenly her eyes hadn't left the cancer giving stick since it had been taken out._

_Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. "Please don't start on this Weasley."_

"_It's true!" Ginny said with a bit of a pleading sound to her voice._

"_I don't care if I shouldn't. It makes me feel better." Draco answered as he lit the end._

_Ginny sighed. "It's going to kill you! Slowly!" she insisted to continue on, being stubborn as always._

"_Why do you care?!" Draco hissed at her, beginning to get annoyed with the situation._

_Ginny glared at him with a furious look on her face. "I don't want you to die!" She spat at him, "It's already bad enough that the war is killing people I care about, but I don't need those things killing them too." She then looked down as if ashamed of her words._

_Draco watched Ginny for awhile letting his cigarette burn away. He then turned away and stared off for awhile as Ginny tried to will her words back into her mouth. Draco then made up his mind. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, threw it on the ground and stomped on it._

_He turned to Ginny. "I don't want you to die either, and I don't want you to… be hurt by losing someone you care about."_

_Ginny smiled and grabbed his warm hands. "Thank-you… but you just littered." _

_Draco sighed, but with a small smile on his face. "You're so picky."_

Ben actually found this tale interesting. They had begun their relationship with something so simple, nothing like he'd thought.

To be honest he'd expected their to be angry kissing and using each other for a good time then slowly becoming something worth fighting for… but it wasn't that way at all. They had started as friends and developed feelings for each other and then so simply told each other they cared. It was… very nice.

"Interesting…" He said trailing off. "So, when you're relationship started there was no real physical prospect."

"None," Draco answered calmly. "Is that a problem?"

"Quite on the contrary," Ben answered with a smile, truly meaning it for the first time that day. "Many marriages that are having trouble started out on a more of a physical aspect then one – like your own – that shows you truly care."

Ginny looked at him confused. "So we shouldn't have any problems?"

Ben shook his head. "That is not what I mean. It's simply one of many reasons for marriage problems."

Ginny nodded with a smile, she seemed comforted by this. "So what do you think our problem is?"

Ben's smile wavered. "I'm not sure." He answered. "That's why you are here, we're trying to get to the bottom of it so that the problem can be solved."

"Alright," Draco commented coolly. "So let's get a move on."

Ben nodded. "I am going to give you each a quick survey and I want you to answer truthfully. You will take this again at the end of your counseling – which is whenever you see fit – these questions will help me discover what could be going on here.

Ben handed them the pieces of paper and they began to scribble away answering the few questions Ben had for them.

Truthfully Ben should have given them this survey yesterday, but after they had surprised him with the strangeness and difficulty of their situation he hadn't really wanted them there so; they'd never gotten to this.

When they both finished Ben told them that it had been an hour and they left seeming to think that more had been accomplished this week then the one before.

Ben took this chance to go over their answers. He looked at Ginny's first.

**1) Do you think that the problems with your marriage are your fault?**

_I think that it is partially my fault because I know that I can be a pest and often do things that could lead to… well, problems._

**2) Is your family putting stress on your marriage?**

_When aren't they? My family was completely unsupportive of my decision to marry Draco, over the years my parents have come to accept him, but my brothers hate him and do not let either Draco or I forget it. Christmas and other family gatherings like that are a menace that keeps on getting worse._

**3) Do you feel like your significant other is giving you enough emotional attention?**

_Draco makes sure we have time to talk, he doesn't like to admit it but he's a big softy. He likes to cuddle in front of the fire with me as he reads me my favorite book and he likes to be able to sit down and have a lovely conversation. It's really quite wonderful._

**4) Do you feel like your significant other is giving you enough sexual attention?**

_Defiantly._

**5) What do you think you can do to help your marriage? Make it a personal goal to improve on that.**

_I think that I can be a bit picky about many things. I am always trying to change his bad habits and I constantly nitpick about it. He tries to improve, but I never give him a break when he makes one mistake. I think I could try to lay off a bit and give him a break._

Ben smiled as he read Ginny's. She had answered the questions well and had given him a lot to go on. It was going to help him greatly the next week.

He then put down Ginny's sheet and began to read Draco's.

**1) Do you think that the problems with your marriage are your fault?**

_I suppose some of the blame could be laid on me._

**2) Is your family putting stress on your marriage?**

_Well, my parents don't really approve of my choice of bride and would rather I'd have married some one with… more money and power. Although they have know seemed to have accepted the idea that Ginny's going to be mothering their grandchildren and have moved on. Although they hate her family and refuse the be anywhere near them. I can hardly blame them; Arthur and Molly are alright but Ginny's brothers are bunch of idiots._

**3) Do you feel like your significant other is giving you enough emotional attention?**

_Yes._

**4) Do you feel like your significant other is giving you enough sexual attention?**

_Yes._

**5) What do you think you can do to help your marriage? Make it a personal goal to improve on that.**

_I could be a bit more understanding of the completely irrational things she expects of me._

Draco had not given Ben nearly enough information. He would have to ask Draco about these _completely irrational _things Ginny expects of him.

Overall Ben had to say that this session had been very productive.

* * *

**Author's Notes:****  
**I liked this chapter. I hope you enjoy it too!

R&R  
Live Fast Die Never


End file.
